Tenderness and the Scarred Statue
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. "She wanted to tap into that heart of gold she knew was there, even if nobody else did." Esther x Petros. Rated for a reason!


"_Can you feel me coming? Open the door, it's only me. I have that desperate feeling; trouble is where I'm going to be. I know you hear me knocking, so open the door and set me free. Is there a kingdom beyond the door? Is there a God who loves us all? Do we believe in love at all? I'm still pretending I'm not a fool." - Dave Gahan_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tenderness and the Scarred Statue

Aboard the AX aircraft the Iron Maiden, after just barely succeeding in their dangerous, but critical missions in Carthage, AX agents Tres Iqus, Abel Nightroad, and Esther Blanchette sat with Inquisition Head, Brother Petros in one of the extravagant lobbies. Ion Fortuna, having sustained severe damages from sunlight was in a medical examination room where Sister Kate was tending to him.

All were battle-worn, weary, and bloodied.

Petros' whole upper body was exposed and neatly bandaged; but still allowing for any onlookers to see any every finely-toned muscle that the man had to offer. He was sitting lazily in his chair; too exhausted from fighting to care that much about keeping up his haughty persona and appearances.

Nothing was being said as Tres cleaned his guns, and Abel stared at a plant. Everyone had seen a lot of death that day; some silence and solace was needed and appreciated among them all.

Knowing full well of the difficult decision Petros had to face to even be there with them, Esther could not help but stare at him, _marvel_ at him. Ion had asked for Petros' help – a vampire had asked the Director of the Inquisition, the man most feared by Methuselah everywhere, to lend them his strength...and he had agreed. Esther silently sighed to herself as she sit across from him; continuing to be in awe of his remarkable selflessness.

"Esther, are you sure you're alright?" Abel asked her, breaking the silence and startling her.

"Oh, um yes. I'm fine, just tired," Esther answered him, rubbing her eyes and trying her best to smile.

"You should get some rest, Esther," Abel said pleasantly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

For one reason or another, upon being touched, Esther glanced over to Petros, who was watching them both with his cold eyes. Esther met his gaze only for a moment, but his piercing glare was enough to send a jolt of electricity throughout her entire body and cause her to look away.

"You're absolutely right, Father. Goodnight," she said a little too loud.

Abel smiled at her and said, "Goodnight."

Esther pressed her luck for another quick glance to the stunning Petros, as he watched her get up and leave.

Esther tossed about restlessly in her bed as she tried to sleep in one of the many, lavishly-decorated guest rooms. The more she tried to rest, the more she thought about Petros. Her heart ached as she found herself sympathizing for the Knight.

He was always fighting. Fighting and serving others was his only purpose in life. The countless scars that marred his flesh proved that. He exemplified a true humility that he tried desperately to cover up with a harsh exterior.

Esther chewed on her bottom lip as she felt a heavy angst wash over her about Petros. He had probably never known tenderness; nothing outside of his hardships. She yearned to be sweet to him; to show him the softer side of life. Her arms wanted to hold him tightly and make sure he knew that he noble sense of Bushido does not go unnoticed or unappreciated. She wanted to tap into that heart of gold she knew was there, even if nobody else did.

Unable to bear her own heavy heart any longer, Esther stepped off the bed, straightened her thigh-length nightgown, and pulled on a white silk robe. Heaving a great sigh, and already feeling her stomach twist into knots, Esther padded out of her room to seek out Petros.

The hallway was still brightly lit despite the late hour; making it easy for Esther to count down the numbers on each of the doors she passed. She remembered hearing Sister Kate inform Petros earlier that his sleeping quarters is room three. Esther just passed room four, and could already see the door to Petros' room a little farther up...but something was different about it.

Upon approaching room three, Esther stopped short when she noticed the door was already open. Mind still a mess about what she was even doing, Esther cautiously peeked into he opening the ajar door provided. In complete contrast from the bright white hallway Esther was in, Petros' room was dark, save for a few dimly lit lamps on a couple desks.

Esther saw Petros standing by one of the large, ceiling-to-floor windows; just watching the city sleep below as they floated above. Even from behind, Esther could tell that he had his arms crossed, and she blushed as her eyes disobeyed her and took in his bared, strong back, broad shoulders, and powerful arms. Esther gulped as she let her eyes devour his long, muscled legs and cute butt, all by which his tight, black pants left nothing to the imagination. He did not have on his boots, a sign that he had tried to sleep at some point, and his gorgeous, ice-blue hair lay perfectly down his back.

"What are you doing here?" Petros suddenly grumbled with a tired sigh.

Esther straightened her spine as soon as he spoke, as if he had just called her to "attention", and it was only then that she saw her own reflection in the window he was by.

"_He could see me the whole time?!"_ Esther panicked to herself, feeling extremely vulnerable and caught. Petros turned to face the prying girl in his doorway; their eyes meeting just as they had before.

Esther's stomach did a flip upon being subject to his electric-blue stare again, but this time, she could not look away. Noticing the almost scared look on her face, Petros calmly strode over to her; his long legs bringing him only inches away from her before she could even blink.

"I said what are you doing here?" Petros repeated to the stunned girl- his voice now showing more of his puzzlement than force.

The man towered over Esther, in all his might and glory, and she found herself feeling a bit overwhelmed from being so close to something so deadly and gorgeous.

"I uh...well, I...I'm sorry!" Esther sheepishly stammered before trying to make a mad dash away from him and her embarrassment.

In the midst of her turning to leave, Petros grabbed one of her wrists and yanked her back to his chest. Esther could not even register what was happening as she looked back up to him, closer this time, and saw his eyes were now softer; not so demanding. Something about his now serene gaze crumbled Esther's defenses and put her into a trance.

Before she could think twice, she flattened her delicate hands on his solid chest and said, "I wanted to see you. I wanted to say thank you for all you have done for us. And I also wanted..."

Esther dropped her head, breaking their gaze; her words and their meanings finally catching up to her, shying her away from finishing her thoughts. Patiently, Petros gingerly lifted her chin with his thumb so he could search her eyes again.

"Wanted what?" he asked in the nicest voice he internally mused he had probably ever used.

Once more, his beautiful eyes destroyed her feelings of reserve and she simply replied, " This." And with that, Esther bravely, mindlessly, stood on her tip-toes, slid her hands up his chest and around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

Petros's eyes widened in utter disbelief as Esther deepened their kiss almost instantly. He noticed her eyes were closed as she kissed him, and that her slender arms tightened around him; further pressing her lithe form into his.

Petros knew, despite his mental shock, that he should push her away- that this was a mistake...but he could not bring himself to do it. In a complete disregard to logic and protocol, Petros lightly wrapped his large arms around Esther, being mindful of her petiteness, closed his own eyes, and returned the kiss.

Esther was melting in his strong embrace and tender kiss; completely awestruck that this was actually happening, and softly moaned into his mouth. Petros loved how her tiny frame felt against his much bigger one, and upon feeling her moan into their kiss and squeeze at his back, he effortlessly lifted her up bridal style in his arms- the need to do more with her was encompassing him.

Petros turned back towards the room as Esther nuzzled her face in his chest and hugged him tighter to her. Petros looked down to the beautiful girl he had in his arms; the girl loving his embrace and running her fingertips from his jawline to his chest. Her touches were intoxicating; making feel and want to do things that he had had sacrificed a long time ago in order to become God's strongest Knight.

Tearing him from his thoughts, Esther looked up at him with her half-lidded, dark blue eyes and gingerly reached up to touch his cheek.

"Please, Petros," she whispered while fingering through his long, sleek hair, "I want you to."

Despite being the four, small words that they are, they had an almost knee-buckling impact on the Knight; indirectly making his mind up for him, so he swiftly carried her over to his bed. Petros carefully set Esther down on the cool, soft sheets, as if she were made out of glass and would break if he had done it any rougher.

Before he could step away from her, Esther clutched onto his carved-out-of-stone arms and attacked his smooth lips with her own; desperate to keep him close. Petros was only a little surprised by her delightful aggressiveness, but he soon was caught up in their passionate kiss that tasted so good.

One kiss became a myriad of more, as they both were becoming engulfed in each other's fire. In a movement so fluid, Esther ran her hands from his arms to his chest and down his amazingly solid abdomen. Petros groaned low in his throat upon feeling Esther sensually explore his body, and in return, he gently seized one of her slender thighs in his massive hand and softly ran his fingertips up and down the tender flesh.

Instinctively, Esther lifted both of her milky thighs to be on either side of his hips, squeezing him as he teased her. Petros finally broke off their kiss and leaned back to rest on his knees in between her legs.

Both were practically panting, but Petros managed to say, "Esther, are you sure?"

The look on his face and the tone in his voice truly showed his concern, and it somehow pleased Esther. Petros really did want to just take her right then and there, but he had to make sure first.

No mistakes.

Esther smiled at his rare sweetness, and for her response, she slowly moved her hands to her robe and parted the meek material; leaving her clad only in her nightgown. Petros let out the air he had been holding as he now feasted his eyes on more of her perfect, porcelain skin that lay underneath him.

Esther felt extremely seductive and powerful under his lustful gaze at the moment, so she decided to continue her reign. Petros's eyes were glued to her as she slowly licked her lips and sat up to be right in his face.

"I'm sure..." she cooed in his ear, making Petros shiver a bit, "make love to me, Petros."

He needed no more motivation; he captured her warm lips in his again and eased her back down. Petros wanted to take his time, go slow with her, so he carefully pulled her tiny nightgown off her and let it fall from the bed.

With a pace that made Esther certain she had found Heaven, Petros gingerly ran his tongue all over Esther's flat stomach. Esther squirmed from his exquisite torture, arching her slim back to further press his tongue against her tingling skin. But he did not rush.

He took his time tracing his tongue and fingers from her stomach down to her creamy thighs. Esther's eyes almost rolled in the back of her head as he beautiful Knight gently sucked on her thighs. The intensity to have him fill her was killing her in the most amazing way, and she absentmindedly purred many "mmm"s and "please"s. Petros smiled into her thigh to hear her beg for him like that.

Methodically, he snaked back up her breathtaking body and immediately had one of her erect nipples in his mouth and the other in his hand. His form easily dominated hers, but she loved feeling so small and fragile under him as she writhed in ecstasy.

"Ohh...Petros," Esther whispered as she arched her back and tugged at his luminous hair while he pleasured her with infinite patience and care. Her body was in absolute overdrive from feeling so intricately praised and tended to- she never wanted it to end. Petros watched Esther breathe his name and arch her body up from all the glorious pleasure he was giving her- he loved it, was mesmerized by it.

Letting go of her now slick nipple, Petros finally moved to be fully on top of her and stared kissing her long neck and shoulders. Esther smiled and turned her head to allow him more room. She was mush beneath him, and she slightly lifted her leg to teasingly rub her knee against his hardened member, making him moan into her neck. His sexual attention was mind-shattering - she had to have him now.

Esther slipped her hands in between them and moved them down to the buckle of his pants. Before undoing the large, golden buckle, Esther roughly dragged her fingernails up his thick thighs and solid hips; earning her to hear more moans from Petros. Once the buckle was undone, Esther eased down the zipper and immediately squeezed Petros' rigid cock in her hand; needing to tease him to a sweet madness.

Upon being squeezed, Petros lifted his head from Esther's shoulder as he gasped. Esther quickly brought her chin up to claim his parted lips in hers as she slowly started to stroke his length. Petros was overwhelmed with his untamed desire for this girl. She had definitely stirred a strong current deep inside of him that had been dormant for far too long. He felt all of his senses all but explode as this new, domineering feeling filled his every being; controlled his very mind and actions; and made everything else in his life seem second rate.

Esther was pumping him harder now, loving hearing Petros moan and be needy for her attention. Not being able to stand the delicious but grueling begging in his groin anymore, Petros almost reluctantly broke their kiss to lean up from her. Petros slid his pants down his firmly-muscled legs, fully revealing his scarred, statue-esque body at last, which made Esther's heart leap up in her throat.

"Come to me," Petros purred in his timbered, baritone voice than made Esther's spine tingle.

Esther slowly sat up and shifted her weight to be on her knees in front of him as he stood at the end of the bed. Esther dipped her head down and began lightly kissing the many, vicious-looking scars that criss-crossed all over his chest and shoulders. Petros slowly closed his eyes as she continued to be sweet to him.

Petros was positively melting from Esther kissing scar after scar on his body. No one had ever adored his body with such compassion and tenderness before.

In one fell swoop, Petros scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. Esther quickly seized his shoulders and raised herself up a bit. Petros's hands immediately traced lines all along her back as he kissed and licked her breasts that were pushed into his face.

Esther then slowly eased herself down upon his throbbing cock, gasping and biting her lip upon first feeling the intense pressure and pain. The dull pain subsided, though, the more of him she took in and she arched her back as soul-racking pleasure took over from having him fully sheathed inside her.

Petros cupped Esther's small face in his hands and kissed her with as much ice-melting passion he could summon; muffling her moans and practically gluing their bodies together.

Not breaking their kiss, they began to move against each other in a painstakingly slow rhythm. Esther broke their kiss, however, when she threw her head back and moaned loudly; candy-sweet ecstasy coursing through her body from Petros' slow thrusts into her.

It took everything Petros had to continue his mind-warping, slow pace with her, but he wanted it to be that way. He wanted to prolong having her in his arms; to slowly rock the both of them into blissful oblivion. If it was possible, Petros wanted to continue to make love to Esther like this forever.

Esther was losing her mind from their slow, sensual movements and careful thrusts, and it was not long until the steady pleasure was too much for her and she desperately squeezed her walls around his cock. Esther arched her back, almost creating an 'L' shape between the two of them, as she hoarsely moaned his named and orgasmed.

A throaty moan was torn from Petros as well upon feeling her tighten around his length and climax in his lap. Hands on her hips to keep her arched like that, Petros continued his mind-numbing thrusts and purred, "Come for me again, Esther."

Hearing him say something so tantalizing, coupled with his savoring thrusts never ceasing, Esther quickly felt another climax build up inside her. Esther clutched at the sheets on either side of her as her body automatically tensed up for another orgasm. Needing to see his perfect face, Esther opened her eyes just in time to see his own eyes slide shut as he whispered her name while they both experienced sweet relief together.

Petros slid a hand down to the small of her back and lifted her up to him again. Her blood red hair spilled over her face, and Petros lovingly brushed the strands away before kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. Esther was feeling remarkably satisfied and spent, but at the same time, overwhelmed and heavy-hearted. Petros' loving consideration and care astounded her – she found herself loving him for it.

He had absorbed her fully; shown her everything she could have ever dreamed of and more. Esther realized she truly loved him- the way he looked, the way he lived, the way he served God, the way he made love...everything. Everything captured her.

Face still buried in his shoulder, Esther quietly said, "Petros..."

Petros gently pushed her slightly away from him; just enough so he could look into her eyes. She had tears welling up in her eyes and her face was flushed. Petros decided to say nothing and just let her say what she needed to.

Noticing that he was waiting for her, Esther took a deep breathe and said, "This night...I wanted you to know how much I admired you; what you do, what you have to go through, but..."

Esther swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as his magnificent eyes remained fixed on her; listening and analyzing every word she spoke.

"But...now...I think what you really need to know is how much I love you," Esther said with such solidity that it shocked even her.

Petros felt his heart rate quicken from the girl's statement. Petros looked down, trying to sort out how he felt before he said anything.

Flattered, confused, stunned, happy, worried, _loved_?

Ester had no idea how many buried and forgotten feelings and emotions she was resurrecting inside of him; rendering Petros a mental mess.

Suddenly worried from his silence, Esther placed her hands on his smooth, broad chest, tears now falling freely down her face, and choked out, "Please, Petros...answer me, _please_."

Petros' stomach knotted at such a request, but he looked upon her again, and gently wiped away the tears from her damp cheeks.

"Abel...loves you," Petros said quietly as he took her tiny hands in his own and kissed her trembling fingers.

Petros knew he could not have her; that, as a soldier of God, he must continue to endure his Holy sacrifices. As an almost organic growth from his military career, Petros knew that love must elude him at all costs- he was not meant for it; it could not fit in with his life of absolute servitude.

"But," Petros continued, just as soft, just as solemn, "I will always be here to protect you. I will always be your Knight."

"_Chivalry is itself the poetry of life." - Schlegel_


End file.
